


Word(s) Count(s)

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin gets on Twitter. Kame gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word(s) Count(s)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ficlet we posted on our fic comm to celebrate us having 100 watchers. We wrote it at a time when nobody in Johnny's was on Twitter, and a few weeks before Jin went and got on Twitter 4realz.
> 
> It is now obviously very outdated. *g*

 

"100 people are following my twitter now," Jin says.  
  
Kame is unimpressed. "Jaejoong has 13,463 followers."  
  
"Yeah, but he's tweeting under his own name, I'm coolyellowdude84!"  
  
Kame frowns at Jin's avatar, which shows someone's middle finger. "So what do you tweet about?"  
  
"All sorts of stuff." Jin shrugs, scrolling down the page. "Pictures of Tokyo sights." When Kame peers at him critically, he pouts. "I go loads of cool places."  
  
Kame remembers Jin's last cell phone pictures. They were of people's feet in some fuzzy night club. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Grrrl_brrrns likes my Tokyo tweets," Jin says, pointing. "She's in London. And StoopNoob likes the food stuff."  
  
"Lovelassie, is that Pi?"  
  
Jin sighs. "He thought PinkSenorita was too suspicious."  
  
Pi, apparently, posts pictures of his dogs. Jin says that's okay, because of the low recognition factor.  
  
"Hm," Kame says. "How long did it take you to get that many followers?" He finds it interesting. Merely interesting.  
  
Jin's grin gets annoyingly wide. "Couple of weeks at _most_ ," he says. "Why, think you could do better?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Pradavictim," Jin says. "SappySamurai. Lipstickturtle."  
  
"Are you ever going to shut up about that?" Kame says. He's putting up with Jin's weird inspiration because he's not getting any of his own. Jin laughed a lot about Baseballfan.  
  
"Coffinboy."  
  
"People will think I'm that sparkly vampire guy."  
  
Jin blinks at him. "You _were_ a sparkly vampire guy."  
  
"Never mind," Kame says quickly. "I just think it would give me an unfair advantage." He feels vindicated when Jin looks like he's considering that point seriously.  
  
"Darkroomdweller."  
  
Now Kame blinks. He's _fairly_ sure Jin's thinking of photography; he really hopes so.  
  
"That might give people the wrong impression," he says while his ears turn pink. He glowers at the screen and doesn't ask how long it took Jin to come up with an acceptable online alias. It can't be _that_ hard.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jin is still giggling annoyingly when he hits send.  
  
 _@lovelassie, chck out nu meat RT @iluvmydog1582 Hello! I'm new here, how are you doing? Nice to meet you. (^-^;)v_  
  
"It's common," Kame defends himself. "Inconspicuous."  
  
"Yeah, you and 1581 other people," Jin says, hitting refresh twice in three seconds. "But, seriously, if you start with the dog pictures, too, I'm unfollowing you!"  
  
Kame makes a sad face, which as always makes Jin scramble and recant, even when he knows it's just an act.  
  
"I should call you Hairylegs," Jin sulks when they have made up sufficiently.  
  
"I couldn't exactly be iluvcoolyellowdude84," Kame says, kissing Jin on the nose. "Now go introduce me to the rest of your friends."  
  
END


End file.
